Field
The present disclosure relates to a printed matter producing device performing a desired print on a print-receiving medium to produce a printed matter.
Description of the Related Art
A printer is known that is capable of printing on a print-receiving medium (tape) to produce a printed matter (label). This prior art printed matter producing device imports a database from a high-function terminal such as a PC and a smartphone, for example, and prints a plurality of items (hereinafter referred to as “object data”) included in respective multiple records of the imported database on a print-receiving medium to produce a printed matter (so-called database printing). In this printing, the object data of the records can automatically be bar-coded and formed as a print in the printed matter.
Recently, a new need has arisen for generating a bar code representative of unique information uniquely retained by a printed matter producing device (in other words, hardly acquired by equipment etc. connected to the printed matter producing device) and forming the bar code as a print in a printed matter at the time of the database printing. In such a case, in the prior art, a connected high function terminal must extract the unique information from the printed matter producing device before producing data and newly giving an instruction to the printed matter producing device, and this is inconvenient.